Dragon Age: Futa Tales
by S Corsette
Summary: Multiple Futanari stories set in the Dragon Age Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon age: Futa tales…**

**Tale 1: Chantry confessional**

**Note: Slight spoilers about Leliana's back story.**

Leliana sat peacefully on the bench inside the chantry's confessional booth. The red-head beauty stoked her hair as she reflected back on the events that led her here.

Barely even a few months ago she had been a successful bard in Orlais, she had flirted, stolen and killed skilfully to earn favor with her boss Marjolaine, a woman she had loved dearly. Though in the end she was betrayed…. And she fled to fereldan. There she barely managed to wobble her way to the steps of loitering's chantry before falling unconscious.

The revered mother had taken her in and nursed her back to health, and with nowhere left to run, Leliana decided to stay in the town and live as a lay sister to the chant.

But there was no use in living in the past, stuff happened and you needed to move, something she learned many years ago. But she missed her home….. dearly. The Fashions, the flowers, the buildings, but most of all she missed the futanari.

Back in Orlais, there was an abundance of dick girls, beautiful women who were a menace beneath the sheets and extremely lusted after. Leliana first had her taste of sweet futa on a mission to the royal city of Val Royeaux, there she was supposed to seduce a noble woman into telling her secret information for Marjolaine, instead the noble woman dominated her! In the end Leliana received what she was after but she could never get the taste or feel out of her mind.

Now in fereldan there was a lack of such girls, Leliana gave a sigh, oh what she would do to get her hands on those girl cocks!

The door to the confessional booth opened up and Leliana could hear someone sit down on the other side. She gave another sigh, the confessional booths were usually empty that's why she went here, to escape the other sisters and just to think.

"Um…Excuse me?" A feminine voice asked.

Leliana turned to the sound half expecting to see the other woman, but all she saw was black screen. "Yes?"

"Can…I... confess?"

"Well…" Leliana was going to explain that she was only a lay sister and that only the revered mother is actually allowed to do the confessional. But then she took a whiff of something amazing, something she almost forgot….. She could smell a Futanari.

You see ever since she could remember, Leliana was able to tell who was a futanari or not, just by their scent. When confessing to Marjolaine about it, the other woman said she had never known any other to possess such ability.

"Yes. You can tell me and I will ask the maker for your forgiveness." Leliana responded, trying to sound as professional as she could.

There was silence for a few seconds then the woman spoke up, "You see I…. Well you see I've been…."

"It is okay child, take your time." Of course Leliana was only half listening; in truth she was desperately trying to picture the other woman in her head.

"Mother I will tell you the truth…. I have been having lustful thoughts about other women!"

Leliana's heart pounded as she heard that, she could feel her pussy start to get wet. "Tell me more…. Tell me what you are doing in these lustful thoughts."

"What?"

"You must tell me, it is important to tell me of your sins." Leliana bluffed.

"Yes, mother of course…. Well it usely starts out with the girl lying down naked on a bed…. Then I…"

"Go on." Leliana insisted, she was growing more aroused by the second, she needed to hear this. "There is no need to be afraid."

"Okay, well then I usually get them to suck…." The woman fell silent.

"I know about you, don't worry. You are a futanari and there is no need to be ashamed of that."

"How did you know."

"The maker told me." Leliana bluffed.

The woman was silent once more and the red-head feared that she had messed up but soon the woman spoke again. "Okay… so I would get the girl to suck on my… my cock then after fucking her face I would turn my attention to her lower area."

Each word that came out of the woman's mouth sent chills of arousal down Leliana's spine, she felt her panty soaked, and her nipples turn hard. "Please tell me more."

"Well then I would put my dick inside her and make love to her, I would finish off by Cumming straight into her womb."

Leliana could barely stand it anymore! She needed that futa cock! "Listen, I know of a way for you to be forgiven." Leliana stated. "You need to remove the grate that's by the bottom."

The woman did as instructed. "There's a hole here?"

A hole leliana had made awhile back…. In case something like this may happen. She too removed the covering from her side. "Now I need you to put your coc- I mean penis through the hole.

She could hear the woman gasp. "What? But that's-"

"It's the only way to receive forgiveness." Leliana said, maybe too quickly.

There was silence once more in which the Orlaisian bard was sure she had messed up, but instead the large cock of the futanari pressed itself through the opening.

Leliana gasped at the sheer size of it, it was huge! She was surprised something like this could be unnoticeable in a dress. Cautiously Leliana took the member in her hands, it almost too big to fit in the one. She heard the other woman groan.

"Mother… are you sure-"

"Yes, quite sure." Leliana interrupted once more. She carefully ran her hands up and down the dick, rubbing its shaft and drawing small amounts of pre from its tip.

The groaning continued as Leliana stroked the cock, grinding her small palms against it. Then she placed her mouth over the tip.

The other woman nearly shouted but bit into her lip, she felt lips envelop her cock, slowly sucking on it. Leliana was a professional at giving head, she had given it all the time back in Orlais, and she was especially crafted with her slippery tongue that seemed to go in all directions.

The groaning only got worse as the red head slurped on the appendage, bobbing her head up and down, taking more and more of the massive dong into her throat. The tightening of the shaft was evidence to what was about to happen but the Orlasisan happily sucked and slurped, the woman however had never had an ejaculation before, except in her dreams sometimes, and she panicked.

"M-Mother something is happening."

"Don't worry." Leliana said as she pulled the cock out of her mouth. "Let it happen." She pounced once more, taking the entire thing into her mouth.

This new form of pleasure proved too much for the girl and she came, letting her seed flood the throat of who she thought was the revered mother. Lelianna who had much experience swallowed all she could, taking in in big gulps, though there was just too much and many spilled from her lips.

The taste was exquisite and a delicacy that she had missed dearly. As Leliana finally scooped up the last bit of sperm and gulped it down she noticed the large cock, and that it was still erect.

"Um… M-Mother?" The woman asked as she felt Leliana's hands once more wrap around her dick.

"The maker hasn't fully forgiven you yet, there is something else that must be done." Leliana was quick to remove her robes and slip off her undergarments.

Bending over, the orlaisian placed the erect cock near her pussy lips, letting it smear up and down her slit, and then she pushed back letting it all in in a single movement. Both held their hands in front of their mouths to keep from screaming out.

Only seconds passed before Leliana started moving, slowly at first, back and forth letting herself be filled to the very edge. Both woman were having a hard time keeping their voices down as bodies were rocked in pleasure, and flesh met flesh in sweet ecstasy.

It was soon that Leliana felt the other woman start to pound back, both of them met in-between the walls of the chantry confessional booth. The speed was increased and soon both were pounding into the other like a well worked machine.

The pleasures rocked each other's bodies and the orlaisian red-head could feel her tongue slip out of her mouth as she continued being ravished. Leliana grabbed her tits and started rubbing her nipples in-between her fingers, wreaking her body in surges of sweet ecstasy.

The other woman panted back at the orlaisian and trusted even further into her. Leliana could feel it, as the large cock head started pushing up against her womb slowly penetrating it and diving inside.

If she could Leliana would scream at the intense pain and pleasure such a thing brought, but she couldn't her breathing only came in short gasps and her eyes and mouth watered.

Finally after a few more moments of fucking Leliana's womb, the other woman was reaching her climax, Leliana had already reached multiple. The tightening of the dick stretched the chantry lay sister even farther as she once more came on the large member, this time however it sent the other woman over the edge and she unloaded the biggest load of cum Leliana had ever had inside her.

It came in shots that pushed directly against Leliana's womb and filled it to the brig, however the other woman's cock was still blocking the exit and the sperm just continued to pile up and up and soon Leliana looked months pregnant.

Leliana held her inflated belly as she tried regaining her breath, something that was incredibly hard after everything they just went through. It was only when her head stopped spinning that the red-head noticed that the other woman's cock was still buried inside her.

"Mother… it's still hard….. that must mean the maker hasn't forgiven me yet."

Leliana eyes widened, _Does that mean….. she wouldn't…. she wouldn't!_

The woman started slowly backing out till only the tip was left, making much of the cum slip out, but then just as Leliana was feeling relief she pounded back in. The orlaisian covered her mouth to prevent from screaming and alerting the others, she could feel her legs start to give way as she was fucked harder and harder.

Everything was spinning, Leliana could barely stay conscious as she was sent way over the edge from pleasure, her eyes were blurred from tears and she was drooling like some cave man. For a few seconds she did pass out but was awoken by an intense pounding, probably from the woman after she noticed Leliana's body starting to sag.

Placing her hand on her knees to steady her shaking body Leliana once more tried to gain her breath as she was placed trough orgasm after orgasm, her body was defiantly feeling the tear as her inflated belly was rocked with the heavy fucking of the futanari in the other booth.

Finally the cock exploded once more, spilling its milky contents deep into the bard, filling her even more so until she thought she would pop. As the orgasm died down, the other woman pulled herself out and Leliana fainted.

It was a few weeks later from her brutal fucking that Leliana decided once more to enter the confession booth to steal some privacy.

She had barely escaped being caught the last time, Waking up to a place filled with cum that was leaking out of your pussy, and she was surprised no one came in and thankful. She had managed to slither out of there with her robe on once more and cleaned both booths quickly before hoping in a bath and once more falling asleep.

Leaning back on the bench Leliana absent mindedly stroked her hair as she thought back to the other woman. Tough she didn't get long as someone sat on the other side.

"Um… Mother…. My friend told me that you could help me." A woman's voice said. "Help me with my….."

Leliana sniffed in and her eyes lit up. "Yes child…" She began. "I will help you receive the maker's forgivness…. Now take off your clothes."

**Alright the first short story in a list of many to come, and hopefully I will be uploading these ones much faster! These stories will be set in the dragon age universe and will center around many of your companions and some other sexy characters that really stuck out for me, (Such as Queen Anora and the lady of the forest) so stay tuned for more futa tales!**

**I apologize for taking so long to get another fic uploaded but besides not getting much time on the computer and just being incredibly lazy it hasn't been going to well. Started quite a few different ones, but never really got to finishing them.**

**Next time: A queen and her maid. **


	2. Chapter 2: A queen and her Maid

**Dragon Age: Futa Tales…..**

**Chp.2: A Queen and her maid.**

Note: I suck at French accents so…. Yeah.

The elven maid Erlina opened the doors to the queen's bedroom. She strolled up to the curtains and pulled them open, letting the morning light flood through.

"Good morning, your highness." She said in her thick French accent.

The blonde woman in the bed gently sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "Morning Erlina." She yawned.

"Your highness, Zere is a big day planned for you now zat ze king is away."

"Of course." The queen replied. "But first…." The golden haired beauty grabbed a hold of the elf's hand and pulled her in.

"My Lady, we cannot….. ze servants are waiting for me downstairs." Erlina protested as the royal woman wrapped her arms around the pointy eared maid.

"They can wait. I'll tell them you were with me."

"No we cannot, zey will get suspicious."

"Let them…."

"My lady-"

"I told you not to call me that when we are alone, right now I'm not the queen and you my maid, right now we're lovers so you will call me by name."

"Yes…. Anora"

"That's better." Anora said as she let her hands wander over the elven body. She let her lips gentle press into the maid's neck.

Erlina gave a moan as she felt her queen sweetly kiss her neck and run her hands up and down her belly. It was soon that she felt the blonde human press her palms against Elven breasts, and she moaned out at the touch.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Anora breathed into the woman's ear.

"Hmmm… Anora…."

"What is it?" The blonde teased as she continued rubbing at the girl's breasts and placing tantalising kiss on her neck.

"I want…. You…" The elf swooned.

Anora gently held her lover as the elven woman laid herself on the large royal bed. The blonde quickly attacked her as she smacked their lips together stealing a kiss.

Both battled for control as their tongues wrestled against one another, of course Anora won as she always does and she claimed victory by sucking on Erlina long wet tongue.

Erlina moaned into Anora's mouth as she felt the blonde rub at her breasts, then she felt the woman's fingers undoing the buttons. Soon her bosoms were free from there confines and Anora changed her attention; she placed her mouth over a nipple and gently sucked and tugged on it sending waves of pleasure to course through the elven body.

"Oh… Zat feels so good!" Erlina cried out. Anora gave a giggle as she released the teat from her lips only to jump to the other one.

Erlina squirmed under her lover's teasing, she let her arm wander down the queen's back and they hungrily landed on her backside, gently fondling those nice butt cheeks.

"Impatient?" Anora asked seductively as she gave her maid another kiss. "Don't worry because now it's your turn to please me."

Anora lid down on the bed and braced herself for the clumsy skills of her Elven maid. Erlina licked her lips as she came atop the beautiful blonde, gently placing kisses all over her lover's neck the elf undid the top buttons to Anora's night dress.

Then with sweet caressing, Erlina gently started pulling up the dress. She moved and started kissing up her lover's legs, teasing them with sensual lips, raising the dress and her mouth higher. She pulled up past Anora's waist, with the woman raising herself in the air to get the night wear to move, she placed gently pecks on the thighs but never actually touched the watering vagina.

Erlina could hear Anora protest with small groans as she passed by the soaking undergarment, but she continued with her work, slowly making her way up the smooth belly. The blonde sat up to let her elf drag her dress over her head, and then she gasped as hot lips were placed over her nipples.

Anora groaned as Erlina continued her assault, switching between the two breasts and sucking on the tits. Her fingers fell down her lover, slowly feeling her toned stomach then teasing the pelvis area as she rubbed circles around her queen's wet cunt.

Anora whimpered as she trusted her hips hoping to feel Erlina's finger against her most private area. She wouldn't beg, she was much too proud for that. So she just held on, hoping that soon her elven sweetheart would touch her.

Erlina gave a warm smile as she released Anora's nipple from her mouth and began once more kissing down her highness, she stopped at the bellybutton and gentle slipped her tongue inside as Anora giggled at the feel.

As she continued down, the maid slowly let her fingers dip into the waist bands of Anora's undergarment; she pushed them down further until she could feel the blonde's curly pubic hair then she stopped, once more teasing the groaning queen. Erlina gave one last sweet kiss on her lover's stomach before pushing down the underwear.

"You are very wet, Anora." Erlina seduced, her hot breath hitting the woman's wet cunt. Then the elf stuck out her tongue and licked up the slit. Anora almost screamed, all the teasing make the touch so much better, she moaned out as she felt the elven maid continue her assault on the soaking pussy, her tongue licking up the pleasing juices that flowed.

"So… good!" Anora breathed.

Erlina took that in strive as she pushed her elven tongue even further into the woman, then she gentle pinched Anora's clitoris between her fingers. The blonde moaned even louder as her sensitive bulb was played with.

Removing her wet lips from the queen's girly-bits, Erlina gave a seductive grin as she placed a finger at the entrance, then penetrated. Anora gasped as she felt the smooth finger inside her cunt, then she felt another one at the entrance and soon two were inside her.

Erlina began her finger fucking, rubbing back and forth in the juicy vagina, she placed her mouth over the clit and sucked lovingly on it. Anora grabbed the back of her maid's head and pushed it further in, trying desperately to feel more pleasure, she groaned hungrily as Erlina played with the clit, teasing it with wet tongue and lips.

It was getting to the point where Anora was almost screaming out as her body shook to the core and then with a loud scream she came.

Erlina could feel Anora's love juices squirt on her face, and she hungrily licked them up. Giving a soft kiss to the blonde's neck she could hear the woman regain her breath. "A-Amazing…" Anora swooned.

Anora gave a wicked grin as she gently pushed her maid on her back. "But I believe it's my turn to make you cum." Grabbing the hem of the dress, Queen Anora was quick to disrobe the elf, leaving her only in her under wear that was strained against the large erection. "Someone's happy to see me." Anora teased as she gentle placed a hand on the cock's covered head.

Erlina gasped as Anora's palms rubbed up and down the shaft. The queen's hands removed themselves from the hard erect member as they gentle tugged at the maid's unmentionable, and then tore them down letting the rock hard cock flop as it was freed from its confines.

Erlina moaned as her lover worked her hands over the sensitive skin, lightly tugging and stroking it. It was soon that she felt a hot tongue press against her shaft, which made her jump. Anora was sill stroking the penis in her hands but was now lapping around the tip with the edge of her tongue, emanating more cries of pleasure from Erlina.

"Please Anora…" The elf begged. "Put it in your mouth..."

Anora grinned. "You're really a pervert aren't you, asking the royal queen to suck your filthy cock." Anora winked as she brought her mouth closer to the mushroom head. "But its okay, because your Queen is a pervert too." Then she devoured the whole thing.

Erlina Screamed as she felt her entire cock taken inside the blonde's throat, she felt her lover's nose pressing against her waist. Then Anora began giving head, slowly at first, dragging it along her throat and mouth till it was nearly out, using her soft tongue the entire time then she would slam her head back down choking herself on the big piece of meat.

The elven maid squirmed as her dick was pleasured by such amazing techniques, the woman face fucking herself on the large appendage. It was barely even seconds before Erlina gave one more shout and shot her load into the queen's mouth.

Anroa chocked as huge amounts of sperm were ejaculated directly down her throat; slipping her mouth off of Erlina's prick she received a face full of pearl white goo as the elven continued through her orgasm.

Finally Erlina spasms finished and the last of her seed fell harmlessly to the bed covers. Anora scooped up some of the semen and drew her hand to Erlina's mouth, letting the maid suck on her own cum. Then Anora kissed her, her tongue slipping in as the two exchanged the sperm between their mouths and they sucked greedily on each other.

Erlina drew back from the kiss as she scooped up some more of the excess cum on the queen's face and fed it to the blonde, who happily accepted it.

And that is what they did, scooping the cum from Anora's face and sucking it down, tasting the bitter sweet flavour. They exchanged mouthfuls many times, letting each other drink the seed from the other's mouth as she sexily let it slip from her mouth like a momma bird feeding her young. Then Anora was clean, her face and breasts clear from the white goo that only moments ago nearly covered her.

"Looks like you're not satisfied yet." Anora said as she took a hold of the cock that was still erect. She gently placed a kiss on the top. "But neither am I."

Anora fell to her back and spread her legs wide, revealing her glistening slit, ready to be penetrated. Erlina, on all fours, slowly moved towards her, and then she stroked her cock and placed it at the entrance. She grabbed the Queen's legs and placed them over her shoulder for better penetration.

The Elven maid pushed forward, digging her cock into her lover's sweet pussy, continuing without stops as she managed to fit her entire cock's length inside the queen's wet cunt. They moaned as Erlina filled up Anora with her large appendage, spreading her lips out as the size pushed against her.

"Now fuck me good." Anora breathed, and Erlina grinned. She pulled back as her cock nearly emptied then she would thrust back in causing the queen to cry out. Again and again she would do this, hard and slow to build up their pleasure, soon though that pace wouldn't cut it and they started pounding at each other faster.

Anora let her legs fall from Erlina's shoulders so she could wrap them around the elf's back, making her push harder and further into her. Anora moaned out as she felt hot lips take her left nipple and sweetly suck upon them.

Erlina started pushing even harder and faster into her lover as Anora covered her mouth keeping from moaning and from Erlina seeing her pleasure stricken face. However the elf noticed this and pushed the hands away, taking a good look at the face of royalty as it was fucked, her mouth seeming to be unable to close and her tongue sliping out with each thrust.

And Erlina loved it, the face of the one she loved, loving every moment she was pounded into by the elven cock. Anora felt Erlina take her lips, and she tried to kiss back but everything was going dizzy.

"Anora…. I zink, I zink I will come soon, let me pull out." Erlina said though she made no efforts to slow down.

"No…" Anora gurgled. "Cum inside me!"

"But Anora you will get pregnant!"

"I don't care I want you!" She screamed as she wrapped her legs even tighter, making sure the elven maid couldn't go anywhere.

Erlina gave up and decided to just live in the moment so with one last, mighty thrust Anora and Erlina came together.

Their screams echoed around the empty room as cum shot out of Erlina and deep into Anora's womb coating it in sticky seed. Erlina felt her waist line coated in the queen's juices as she continued to fire shot after shot of gooey sperm deep inside Anora. Finally it was over and both collapsed.

"That was amazing." Anora breathed as she snuggled up to her maid.

Erlina nodded as she took the queen into her arms and gentle kissed her forehead. "It was."

The two just lay like that, in each other's arms, feeling the afterglow of their sexual appetites and just enjoying the company of the one the loved beside them. Erlina finally spoke. "Anora I need to go."

Anora frowned. "Don't, stay." She pleaded. "Cailan is gone to Ostagar to lead the grey wards into glorious victory."

Erlina giggled at the queen's mock impression of her husband. "That means that you have extra duties to complete." The elf said. "And I have work to do with the servants."

"I wish we could just stay here all day, making love."

"Me too Anora…. But our duties come first." Erlina gave a mischievous grin. "But you do need a bath your highness."

Anora caught the grin. "Then come, give me my bath, _maid_."

Erlina curtseyed. "Of course, my lady."

**So there it is a brand new story, I hope you enjoy and if you noticed this and the last one were uploaded on a Thursday, so this will be my deadline check in every Thursday to see if I have something new added. **

**And I know on the pole it said that people wanted to see more hard-core stuff and I haven't been delivering too much so I promise the next few will be more hard-core.**

**Next Time: The Futas of Ostagar. **


	3. Chapter 3: Futas of Ostagar Part1

**Dragon age Futa tales **

**Chapter 3: Futas of Ostagar Part. 1 **

**I'm really sorry that this took so long. I've just been really out of it lately, but here it is at last, the next chapter. **

The last Darkspawn fell to the ground, his head severed from his lower jaw. Velona, the woman who had slain him gave a sigh of relief as she placed her sword back in its sheath.

"That appears to be the last of them." She stated.

"Let's hope so." Priena replied, returning her sword as well. "I thought you grey wardens were supposed to be able to detect these monsters, how come this is the third ambush we ran into?"

"There are so many of them it's confusing to get a reading until it's too late, besides I thought you Templars were supposed to repel magic, how come all those Emissaries keep blasting us?"

"Shut-up!" Priena growled. "Dispelling magic is harder than it looks; I also need Lyrium, something we don't have at the moment."

"Then I guess you should have taken some taken extra poultices."

"Listen here-"

"Calm down, Priena." Another Templar woman intervened, grabbing a hold of the other girl's armoured shoulder.

It appeared that Priena was about to speak back, but just frowned, "Let's keep going."

"Good work separating those two, Flen." Wyroar, a silver haired soldier said as the group returned to their pace.

"Yea, what's their deal anyways?" Tiella, a blonde short haired archer asked. "You would think she'd be upset at that mage over there." She pointed to a younger looking elven girl dressed in traditional circle clothes.

"It's probably because she hasn't done **anything** this entire time." Hawke said as she too joined the group.

"It's probably her first time seeing a Darkspawn that could rattle any one's nerves." Flen added. "We've been here a while, we have seen our share of Darkspawn, you must remember how that feels."

"She's not the only newbie." Wyroar said, nudging her head to another soldier with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail. The woman was visible shaken, her hands on her sword hilt shivering with unease.

A sound startled them as the group got into defensive position. "More Darkspawn?" Hawke asked, raising her large sword in the air.

"I'm not sensing any…" Velona replied back.

They stood, patiently and cautiously, waiting to pick up the sound once more. "False alarm?" Tiella asked.

Velona held her hand up. They waited another few seconds before the sound returned a low cry for help.

Rushing towards it, they stopped at the sight; a man barely in his twenties was lying on the ground amongst a huge pile of bodies. He groaned once more. "Help! Please, anyone, help me!"

"We're right here." Velona said as she ran up to him and got down on her knee. "We'll help you."

"Do you think we really can, it looks like the Darkspawn got him pretty bad." Flen stated.

"Hey mage, can you do something?" Wyroar asked.

The young girl shook her head but said nothing.

"You got to tell us what happened here." Priena said.

"…Sent…. On…. Mission…*Cough*….Calian…*Cough*…Scout party….. Oh, the pain!"

"He's too far gone; I can sense the taint growing in him." Velona claimed sadly. "Sir, if you would, let me grant you a quick death, for the taint is long and painful."

"Yes…. Please!" He screamed.

Velona took a dagger from her belt and easily cut the man's throat.

"We found what we came for…." Priena said. "We should go back to tell the king the news."

"Agreed…" Velona replied, as she closed the man's eyes. Then she shot up, whipping out her sword. "Darkspawn!" She roared. "They're coming! And they brought something big!"

All seven women took out their weapons, ready for any assault that would come. And they came, a large group, nearly twenty of them.

They launched into action, cutting down Darkspawn after Darkspawn. Blood gushed in every direction as more hideous beasts fell dead to the ground.

An arrow shot past Velona's head as she cut down another, she turned quickly to see it plunge into the skull of a gunlock. "Thanks Tiella!" she called to the girl, the answer she received was another arrow swishing by and killing another Darkspawn.

Hawke and Wyroar were in perfect unison with each other, both having grown up together in the town of loithering. They understood each other so perfectly that the two needed no words as they played out strategies, slicing up Darkspawn like it was a game.

Flen was having more trouble than the others as she was kept on her defense with no real time to switch to offence. A Hurlock hit Flen's shield with enough force to knock the girl back, slipping on her bottom, she lifted her shield only in time to block another harsh swing, if this kept up she would be dead soon.

As the Hurlock knock Flen's shield away It lifted its sword for the killing blow, however it never came as suddenly the monster's body was struck with fire. It gave a roar as it flopped to the ground, dying slowly.

Flen grabbed her shield as she looked up at her rescuer, the mage girl nodded as she went back to fighting.

Priena was quick to slice the Genlock's head off, and then with a thrust stabbed another through the heart. She whipped some blood off her face, as she took a second to catch her breath. Her eyes caught something; it was that newbie, what was her name…Maiam? The girl was losing and bad, she was slashing wildly at the air, obviously too scared at the moment to really calm down and think.

Priena rushed towards her cutting down a Hurlock that dared to get in her way. With a quick swipe she beheaded the Darkspawn that approached the confused and scared girl. However Maiam wasn't paying and she continued to slash madly. Priena threw her shield up, blocking the blow that the girl delivered, she stabbed her sword into the earth and grabbed Maiam's wrist with her free hand.

The blonde haired woman opened her eyes as she felt herself being overpowered, upon seeing the human face in front of her instant shame sunk into the pit of her stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Priena asked her voice loud and cold.

"I'm sorry… I just…"

"Either get your act together or just hide like a coward, because you're no good to us as you are."

Maiam's words were stuck in her throat as she felt her cheeks burn. "I'll try…" She finally squeaked.

Priena opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as Tiella roared, "They brought some friends!"

Velona looked up from her kill at the direction of the thudding earth. There about ten feet away was a new pack of Darkspawn and behind them a towering ogre.

"We can't take this!" She called out. "We need to pull back!"

"We can't!" Hawke said as she grabbed a hold of Velona's arm. "We need to fight this here and now!"

"No, we can't take an Ogre! It's too strong; we're already weakened as it is!"

Hawke paused for a second, glazing between the approaching monsters and the crowded coverings of the trees. "We would only be digging our own grave. Who knows how many more Darkspawn there are out there, we can't run away from all of them!"

Velona grabbed her two swords from their slots, one in a sheath around her waist, the other across her back. She frowned deeply as the enemy got closer, "You're right… Damn it! Come on!"

The others followed, charging at the Darkspawn, their weapons raised high. The brave women clashed with their foes, killing the closest one. The ogre gave a roar as it slammed it's fist into the ground knocking everyone back.

"Priena, Tiella, Hawke, and Bellix, help me take this thing down!" Velona ordered. "The rest concentrated on getting the smaller guys off our back!"

"Right!" Hawke called back racing towards the Ogre.

"Damn it, I didn't say run at him!"

Hawke didn't pay attention as she jumped up and stabbed her large sword through the beast's shin which caused the monster to roar angrily.

"Quick Bellix and Tiella you two attack its head!" Tiella let loose a barrage of Arrows upon the Ogre while Bellix shot ball of fire over and over again inflicting even more damage.

Priena gave a yell as she sliced down a Darkspawn and stabbed her sword through the ogre's foot. The Ogre leaned down to grab the attacker, however as soon as the giant bent down, Velona charged, she sent her first sword through the creature's neck, then as the Ogre howled with rage and threw its head back Velona stabbed her other through.

Hawke and Priena jumped back/off as they noticed the beast losing its balance. They watched as another arrow and fireball blasted the Ogre's face and it tipped over. Velona held on for dear life as the giant monster fell on its back crushing a few unfortunate Darkspawn. Then as the beast opened one of its eyes, Velona trusted both her swords as hard as she could through the Ogre's head.

Flen and Wyroar sliced down the last of the smaller Darkspawn, even Maiam had managed to get a few kills in. Pulling up beside Priena and Hawke, Flen asked. "Is it dead?"

Velona carefully jumped off the giant, "it appears to be." She said.

"Not good enough… appearances are deceitful." Priena stated as she walked up to the horned monster, then with a mighty jab stabbed the beast through the neck, letting blood gush from the wound.

"Defiantly dead." Wyroar said.

"Damn we're pretty awesome aren't we?" Tiella gloated. "Hey we should cut off the head and show it at camp. There would be no way people wouldn't believe us then."

"I don't really feel like carrying a giant Ogre head around with us." Flen said.

"It's creepy enough sleeping in these woods without that thing looming over us." Wyroar Laughed

"Well maybe not the entire head, but you know like a horn or something?" Tiella said

"We should get moving." Velona spoke, walking back to the Ogre with a knife. "It will be nightfall soon."

"Hey you're stealing my idea." Tiella stated as she rushed up behind the grey warden. "I get the horn, I'm the one who suggested it."

"Then take the horn." Velona replied, hacking off a giant finger.

"Really, you're taking a finger?" Tiella made a face. "You don't know where that's been. The Ogre probably had that down his loincloth at one point."

"It would be no different from where yours have been." Velona grinned.

"Oh? The grey warden has a sense of humor does she?"

Wyroar laughed as she came up behind them and started sawing at the thick horn.

"Hey I said I get the horn!"

Almost every girl had decided to take back a trophy; even Priena had taken a finger with her. Bellix and Maiam hadn't however, Maiam looked like she was about to vomit her guts out while Bellix seemed to have desire to even be close to the thing.

The seven of them headed back through the Kokori Wilds, battling more Darkspawn as they were ambushed many times. The sun had finally started to come down as the Women were feeling the effects of the day.

"Can we set up camp?" Wyroar asked. "My legs are about to come off."

Velona looked annoyed as she turned back to the struggling women behind her. "Fine, we'll make camp here."

"Thank the maker!" Tiella said as she slipped to her butt. "I thought she would make us walk all night."

"Oh? Well I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting some firewood for us?" Velona asked.

"Oh, no. You're not going to get to move another inch!"

"You will if you want to actually eat tonight."

"You also won't be getting any." Tiella grinned.

"Me and Hawke will go if it'll get you two to shut up." Wyroar pitched in.

"Hey she started it."

"Oh grow up Tiella." Hawke responded as she passed by the girl.

Bellix heard the Templar sit down on a rock nearby hers. "Hello Priena." She said.

"Hey…" Priena responded, inching closer to the younger girl. "How was it?"

"Horrible… I've never seen something so disgusting or ruthless before."

"It really gets you the first time you see it." Priena admitted. "I was pretty messed up at first too."

"Yea…."

"Listen I wanted to… I wanted…"

"I know." Bellix replied. "I understand. You're a Templar and I'm a mage… we just can't."

Priena was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry I wasn't there… I should've come to help you… I just." Bellix felt the older woman wrap her arms around her waist. "I should've been there to comfort you when you were scared; I'm such a bad lover."

Bellix gave a soft kiss to Priena's cheek before rubbing her own against it. "You're not a bad lover; you're comforting me now aren't you?"

"It doesn't make up for what I put you through."

Bellix looked up the full moon just barely visible above the trees. "That's why you were on edge, with Velona I mean?"

"Yea, I was so angry at myself I just needed something to blow it out on." Priena admitted, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

Bellix let her hands linger over the armoured ones of her secret lover. "You know, my day of birth is soon, I'll be turning fifteen. I wonder what people would say if they found out that not only it was Templar and mage but that there was almost a ten year gap." She giggled as she gave another kiss to her lover's cheek.

"Don't forget elf." Priena charmed as she gently nibbled on the other girl's long ears.

Bellix gave a small laugh at the ticklish licks upon her ears. "I love you." Priena stated firmly.

"I love you too." Bellix replied. She felt Priena move her hand and cup a tiny breast. "No not here." The elf said pushing the arm away.

The young mage turned around to face her lover, "But I promise when we get back I'll make sure to give you something special."

Priena grinned widely. "I can't wait."

Maiam was sitting at the bottom of a large tree. She laid back her head and closed her eyes, reflecting on all that went down today. She let out a sigh as she remembered how much of a coward she was and how that Templar had told her off.

"I wanted to know if you're okay." A voice said snapping Maiam's eyes open. There standing in front of her was the red-head Templar Flen.

"What?" Maiam asked without thinking, immediately regretting it with a large blush across her face.

"I asked if you were okay." Flen repeated.

"Oh, yea... I think so at least…"

"That's good." Flen said, she pointed to the spot next to the blonde. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Oh, not at all, go ahead."

Flen smiled as she sat down next to Maiam and crossed her legs. "Listen I know it's not easy to stare down one of those things and keep your cool. I know I was a real mess the first time I saw one."

"All the stories I've heard…They always said Darkspawn were evil and hideous but… I guess a story won't prepare you for something like this." Maiam sighed. "I wasn't much of a help today. I know I can do better! I just…"

"No, I felt the same way. It's hard at the beginning, especially when you see the others who don't seem to be afraid of them." Flen gave a genuine smile as she recalled some of her companions. "But they are afraid, they just hide it better. And they understand."

The blonde smiled back. "Thanks, it feels good just to be away from those things, and just talk."

Flen put an arm on Maiam's shoulder. "If you ever need to talk I am here, and I'm sure some of the others would be happy to get their minds off of the Darkspawn for a while."

"Thanks… Umm… do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I was wondering if you knew anything about a place called Soldiers' peak?" Maiam asked.

Flen frowned. "No that name doesn't ring a bell."

Maiam gave a small sigh. "It doesn't really matter I was just a little curious."

"I think Velona may know you could try asking her."

"Yea, I may do that." Maiam smiled. "Thanks again."

Wyroar groaned as she felt Hawke's hands cup both her breasts from behind. "Getting a little impatient are we?" She asked.

Hawke kissed the girl's cheek, "I'm so hard right now, and we haven't done it in days." She protested. "No one will notice, we'll just have a quickie."

Wyroar giggled. "When are you ever quick about sex?"

"I promise just one fuck, alright?"

"There's no stopping you when you're in the mood, is there?"

"Never." Hawke grinned; she let her hand fall to the other woman's crotch plate. "Besides you're probably rock hard as well."

Wyroar spun around and kissed Hawke full on the lips. "You're right I'm practically fall apart! One quickie, and no Cumming inside."

Hawke sighed. "Alright no Cumming inside." She agreed. Then pulled Wyroar back in for a long kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance as the melted into each other, their hands roaming the other's body. Hawke pulled off as she started ripping off her armour, in which Wyroar followed suite.

As the released their bodies from its confines, they once more pounced upon each other, Wyroar pushing Hawke against a tree. She gave a seductive grin as the silver haired warrior got to her knees and roughly pulled Hawke's cock from the only piece of cloth the girl was wearing.

"So big." Wyroar moaned as she stroked it lightly. She pressed her tongue to the ball sack and gave a long lick up, giving extra time at the top.

"Please, no teasing today." Hawke squirmed. "I need it so badly!"

Wyroar gave a wink then obliged as she completely devoured the cock head in one motion. Hawke covered her mouth, not wanting to draw attention from the camp. Wyroar was basically an expert, she had sucked Hawke's cock so much back at Loithering that she knew all the right places to get, making her lover squirm.

Wyroar sucked on the cock with incredible passion, her tongue dancing along the shaft as she took more and more into her throat. Soon her nose poked against Hawke's smooth body, and then she started bobbing her head harder and faster.

"Oh, fuck!" Hawke said through gritted teeth. "You're so good at this! I think I'm going to cum soon!"

Hawke grabbed Wyroar's silver hair and started pushing her crotch into the other girl's mouth, fucking her face with incredible force. Soon the large cocked soldier couldn't take it anymore and she came directly down her lover's throat.

Wyroar swallowed the huge load until Hawke pulled back, not wanting to suffocate her lover in the large amount of sperm she could produce instead. Instead she plastered the ground in white goo. As she finally calmed down she noticed Wyroar putting her hands in the mess.

"Such a waste." She said.

"I thought you didn't want any, you know the whole not wanting people to notie thing."

"Yea but you could've shot some extra on my hand." Wyroar once more dipped her hand in the gunk. "It probably tastes like shit now."

"You could try it." Hawke grinned.

Wyroar looked back with a lustful gleam in her eyes. "I'll just get the next load."

The silver haired warrior returned to her feet and passionately locked her lips once more on Hawke, pressing harder in to the kiss. She felt Hawke's strong hands turn her around and place her against the tree base. "My turn to pleasure you." Hawke said.

"Not like this." Wyroar replied, gently pushing away a confused Hawke. She turned around and bent over, taking a hold of the tree in her palms and shoving her tiny clothed ass.

Hawke quickly grabbed the under garment and ripped it off, and then instantly shoved her tongue into Wyroar's cunt, making the woman moaned out. Hawke wasn't finished as she took a hold of Wyroar's hard cock and began stroking it downwards, receiving more pleasurable groans from the soldier.

Wyroar had to cover her mouth as she felt the other woman penetrate her asshole with a finger, then two and then started pounding hard. The silver haired woman groaned through her hand as she felt all three pleasure points stimulated, her hand grew wet as drool started to flood her enclosed palm.

Wyroar knew she couldn't last much longer against Hawke's triple assault, and her legs wobbled with the feeling. Hawke however never let up, her tongue continued to dig deep inside the pussy, her fingers pushing in and out of her rectum, and her other hand pumping away at the rock hard erection.

"It's so good!" Wyroar screamed through gritted teeth. "I'm not going to last…"

"Then go ahead and cum." Hawke said as she increased pressure.

Wyroar's eyes nearly rolled back in her head as she unleashed a powerful orgasm. Her sperm shooting from her cock like a rocket, coating the ground in a gooey white mess. Wyroar felt her knees give out as she slumped into to her own pile of gunk, her hands whipping to her dick to let the last amount escape.

"Damn…." Wyroar squeaked as the remaining seed came from the cock head and fell to the ground. "I needed that."

"But we're not done yet." Hawke grinned, coming up behind her lover.

"Oh, Hawke…" She panted. "I don't know if I could handle another orgasm like that."

"Of course you can, look you're cock still isn't satisfied." Hawke Said as she knelt behind Wyroar and grabbed a hold of the thick erection.

Wyroar let a moan slip out as her partner rubbed up and down the member. "Y-You're right, I need this!"

The silver haired warrior spun around and once more engaged in a sweet sensual kiss with Hawke, who helped the girl to her feet. She pushed back, gently letting Wyroar lean against the tree bark as she fumbled with her free hands, trying to make everything get into place.

Wyroar let Hawke take her leg and lift it high as the Futa's hard cock was placed at her entrance. "You ready?" Hawke asked, pulling back from the kiss.

"Yes, shove it inside me!" Wyroar panted back.

"Alright, here I go!" Hawke pounded forward on her last word shoving her large cock to the very edge of the other futanari's hot cunt, poking at her womb.

"Oh, fuck!" Wyroar whispered-screamed. "You're cock… it feels so good to have it back in again."

"And your pussy it's so hot, I thought I would die without it."

Wyroar kissed Hawke quickly as the other started her humping, pushing in and out with great thrusts of power.

Wyroar threw her arms around her lover's neck as she felt Hawke grab a hold of her round butt cheeks, then her legs followed suite, wrapping tightly around the warrior's strong waist. Hawke didn't miss a beat as she backed off from the tree and started pumping like crazy into the girl she held tightly in her arms. Wyroar's cock was stuffed between the two bellies, her shaft rubbing against smooth, muscled skin and the tip reached into Hawke's bosoms with each thrust, her balls were also compacted, but not in a painful way but in a small pressure that sent chills through her with each bounce.

"Oh, fuck!" Hawke said. "It's only been a few days but it feels like it's been years since I last was inside you!"

"I know!" Wyroar responded. "I think I've become a complete a complete addict for your cock!"

"You're not the only sex freak here." Hawke laughed as she pounded away.

"And to think, we would still be ultra horny dickgirls masturbating alone in the night if it wasn't for that chantry girl."

"Yea." Hawke grunted. "What was her name again…?"

"Leliana I believe- Oh, fuck right there!" Wyroar nearly screamed out as she felt her G-spot pleasured. "Fuck harder! I think I'm nearly there!"

Hawke obliged as she pounded even harder and faster into the girl's soaking pussy. "I'm just glad she got us before we made a fool of ourselves in front of the revered mother."

"Y-Yea… I-I-I don't think we could've lived that one down-Ohhhh!" Wyroar drooled.

"Y-You're stammering." Hawke teased. "Oh, shit I think I'm going…."

"Not inside remember!"

"Right… But I'm going to…"

"I-I am too!" Wyroar cried out. "But not inside!"

Hawke grunted as she continued ramming her staff deep inside Wyroar. "I can't stop…. I'm Cumming!"

Hawke roared as she unloaded, her strong sperm firing inside her lover's womb. Wyroar also received her orgasm as she felt herself being filled to the brim, her own large cock shooting her seed all over Hawke's tits and face.

They both squirmed in each other's arms as there incredible orgasmic pleasure shook their entire bodies, Hawke eagerly lapping up any white goo that struck her face.

As both regained their steady breathing, Hawke gave another kiss to Wyroar then, while still holding her lover in her arms, plopped her dick out of the warm sheath. Immediately Wyroar's pussy starting empting as a huge load of cum started flooding the already messy ground below them.

"This is why I told you not to cum inside, you cum way too much!" Wyroar protested.

"Sorry…." Was all Hawke replied with. She gently let the other Futanari touch the ground (in which she wobbled against) and gave a small kiss on her cheek. "I couldn't help it."

Wyroar made a face before smiling and kissing her lover back. "It felt really good though." She admitted. "But in any case, we need to clean up."

"That may be a little hard." Hawke agreed.

"You didn't bring anything did you?"

Hawke shook her head to which Wyroar sighed.

Hawke grinned as she came closer to Wyroar then gave her a long lick up the cheek. "There are other ways to clean someone, fun, tasty ways."

Wyroar lustfully grinned back as she sat against the tree and she spread her legs apart, showing the oozing white goo leaking from it. "Then you better start licking."

"When are they getting back?" Tiella whined. "It's been so long, I'm getting so hungry I may eat this meat raw."

"Really I swear it's like I'm taking after a little child, maybe even worse." Velona said.

"I only have a small amount of patience when it comes to food." Tiella replied.

"They'll be back soon, they probably found something, or decided to take a little romantic stroll."

"Romantic stroll?"

"The two seemed awfully close so I'm just saying." Velona said.

"Right, Right." Tiella said. "Do you think they could be… you know getting it on?"

The grey warden blushed a little at the thought as well feel a little excited but she pushed it from her mind. "They could be."

"Maybe we should go check up on them, see how their doing, you know?"

"You mean peep on them?"

"Yea, that's what I meant." Tiella said. "It'll be fun especially if the two are getting _Romantic_."

Velona snorted, if she was just a few months younger she would have jumped right on that offer, but time with the wardens had matured her greatly and now such Proposals seemed childish. "I will not intrude on two people, especially if they are getting _Romantic_."

"I'm sure you're a real blast at parties you know."

Velona shook her head. "You really are a child, what you are doing with such high ranks in the army."

"I may seem like I slack off a lot but my father was a general and he pushed me hard." Tiella explained. "Always wanted me to continue in his footsteps, so that's how I grew up, not knowing much but hitting that bullseye."

"I see, that must've been tuff."

"I guess made me a pretty damn good shot though." Tiella bragged.

"That it did." Velona replied with a smile. "I never did tell you, and I may seem a tad bit ungrateful but I am thankful for your saves out there today."

"I know I'm pretty great." Tiella said, rubbing the back of her neck and blushing slightly. "You don't have to praise me so much."

"Okay then I won't."

"Well maybe just a little bit more praise."

"Sorry sweetheart that ship has sailed already."

"You're a little tease aren't you?"

"I've been told." Velona grinned.

Tiella bit her lip as she leaned in closer. "You know they may be a while, maybe the two of us could-"

Tiella never finished as Hawke and Wyroar emerged from the trees, carrying a crap load of logs. "It's about time!" Tiella shouted, clearly trying to hide her blush. "We were starved."

"It certainly looked that way." Hawke chuckled.

Tiella blushed as the other woman walked past but soon a grin grew on her face, "Oh, it looks like you already ate, it's showing on your lips."

Both Hawke and Wyroar turned red as they wiped at their mouths.

The group ate though not together, Priena and Bellix once more head off to be alone, Maiam doing the same, and Wyroar and Hawke retired to their tents with theirs.

Velona, Tiella, and Flen ate in mostly silence, only to be interrupted by the archer blurting out some wise crack and the occasional small talk.

After finishing they all returned to their tents for some much needed rest, with Velona taking first shift. The night passed on and when most where asleep Bellix snuck into Priena's tent to cuddle up with her lover, however getting out in the morning unseen would take a little extra work.

Finally after Flen had taken over the shift for several hours the sun rose once more, and birds chirped a merry tune, initiating the new day.

With every one up, Bellix carefully sneaking back inside her own tent when everyone wasn't looking, they had a quick meal, again mostly separated though this time Maiam decided to join next to Flen, and then headed off once more.

Surprisingly there wasn't many Darkspawn on their way back, only one group that was easily taken care of. The seven women managed to make good time and were back at Ostagar before evening had approached.

….

**Again I am really sorry for the long delay I'll try to have the next part up soon as possible. I also apologize for not having many sex scenes since this and the next part are more set up but I promise the next one does have more.**

**Make sure to comment and tell me what you think. **

**Next Time: Futas of Ostagar Part. 2 (Duh….)**


End file.
